Apprentice of the PastMaster v2
by JFox101
Summary: When James and Lily are killed, and Sirius supposedly betrayed them, who is little Harry to go to? The Dursley's? No, his secondary Godparents. Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson. Will be put into the crossover section when the site is fixed. ChanceJake pair
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Second pair of Godparents**

Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson had been expelled from the Enforcer ranks. Because Feral had rammed their plane causing their targeting system to malfunction which aimed for the new Enforcer Headquarters instead. The two feline pilots, furious at having been blamed for Feral's blunder, quit the Enforcers. But not fast enough. Because Feral was now forcing them to pay for his mistake by paying back the millions it took to build that building. Even now, two years later, they where barely a quarter of the way there.

"I hope James and Lily are doing better than we are buddy." Jake said as he dug through their memory box of their Hogwarts years. Yes. Chance and Jake where wizards. The Kat species had dormant magic and he and Jake where the first Kats in more than two hundred years to have magic in their veins. They where very close friends with the recently married couple Lily and James Potter. Jake was closer to Lily just like Chance was closer to James because of their similarities in personality.

"Oh crud! I totally forgot about this letter that came yesterday!" Chance said as he smacked his forehead.

"Dear Chance and Jake," Jake read aloud after back smacking Chance's head for forgetting something this important. "That arse hole Feral sounds like a real piece of work. Give him hell for me. James."

Chance laughed. That was SO like his second best bud.

"James, stop messing around." Jake read. "Its in Lily's handwriting." He added looking up at Chance. "We have some very exciting news. Take a deep breath Chance."

Must be pretty big news. Chance thought as he took Lily's advice as its usually good.

"Holy." Jake said excitedly. "Lily's pregnant!"

"Go James." Chance said making a wolf whistle sound.

"Stop being a pervert Chance." Jake read outloud. Chance pouted as he put his arms around his lover excitedly. "Yes, We're expecting our first at the end of July next year. James has insisted on Paddy being the dogfather...excuse me, godfather."

"Stop picking on Siri Lily-flower." Jake read. "This is James again." He added looking up to Chance.

"I can see that." Chance said as he read while Jake He frowned slightly. He thought he and James where like brothers even though they only started hanging out in second year.

"Lily and I want you guys to be secondary godparents to our child." Jake read in shock. "If anything should happen to me and Lils, Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom, you guys will be granted custody of our child. Only if you accept of course." Jake read in that sly tone that James took from time to time.

"OF course!" Chance said excitedly. "I'm a godfather!"

"How come I'm not second godfather?" Jake pouted at his lover.

"Whose bottom every time and screams my name as I pound your tight little -" Chance pointed out with a sneer worthy of a Malfoy.

"Point taken." Jake admitted interrupting his mate, but he still pouted. He saw Zeus, James' Falcon perched in the cage they kept in case their friends wrote to them.."We hope you'll accept and hope to see you soon if that bastard let's you go on holiday. Lily and James Potter." Jake finished. He grabbed a piece of parchment lying around and wrote;

**Of course we'll accept! Though I'm upset that Chance is calling me the baby's second god MOTHER-**

**Cause I pound his tight littlt-**

**Stop it Chance! Anyway, of course we accept! Hope to see you soon,**

_**Jake Clawson-Furlong and Chance Furlong **_

A couple of days later Lily and James read their friends reply with pleasant smiles on their faces. They where there when the two where wed in wizard society and James was Chance's Best Man while Lily was Jakes "Maiden of Honor."

"Do you really think this is a good idea luv?" Lily asked James.

"Their our best mates Lils." James pointed out. "What's the problem?"

She pointed out the part where Chance interuppted Jake.

"That's Chance, he's a perv but he's good natured. He'll be a great uncle for our boy."

"Or girl." Lily pointed out.

"Or girl." James admitted as he put an arm around his wife and they cuddled on the couch

**To Be Continued...**

**Chance and Jake finished their muggle high school senior year after graduating Hogwarts for those who are confused. James and Lily where around twenty one or twenty two when they died**

**which during the time they spent after Hogwarts most likely Auror Training for James and possibly Potions Mistress training for Lily though they where married right out of school. After Chance and Jake graduated High School they went into the Enforcers Academy to become pilots. And the rest as they say, is history. Chance and Jake married right after graduating the Academy . **

**Next chapter will take place on that awful night where Lily and James where murdered.**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Halloween 1981**

Halloween of almost two years later found Chance and Jake coming home from a costume party. Chance went as his favorite super hero, the Green Lantern. And Jake went As, ironically, a wizard. Everyone commented on his uniqueness in representing a wizard because he wore his wizards robes and cast a silent Lumos spell every time he flicked his wand people thought it was some kind of neato toy. As they pulled up in front of the garage they saw a basket on their doorstep.

"Aw man, another orphan." Chance said. They got orphaned kittens every now and then. They normally took them to the Megakat Orphanage. But as soon as they saw the baby's face they gasped. It was Harry. Their godson.

"Come on hun." Jake said to the whimpering baby as it started to rain cold rain. "Let's get you inside. Chance, what the hell is going on?" He hissed to his husband.

Chance opened the letter. And sat down with a shocked look on his face. _"Dear Messers Furlong, as of October 31, 1981, Lily and James Potter are deceased." _

Jake sat down as well. No. Not them. Not our best friends. He thought.

"_They where murdered. By Lord Voldemort." _

Jake almost snapped his wand in two with his grip on it. That goddamn mother fucking slut bucket! If I ever see him in battle I'll...His wand spat out red and gold sparks.

"Easy hon." Chance said putting an arm around Jake._ "When Lily Potter sacrificed her own life for Harry, she enacted an ancient magic that protected Harry from Voldemort's final curse. Which saved his own life and broke Voldemort's power._" Chance read in amazement. He looked at the infant in the basket next to Jake on the couch. "Jake, look at that." He pointed to a lightning bolt shaped scar on the human baby's forehead. It was still red. And kind of dripping.

"_Of course, rumors abound are running rampant through our world even as I write this letter. That is why I have brought young Harry to you instead of Lily's adopted sister Petunia." _

"Adopted?" Jake asked in shock.

"_You see. During your time in Hogwarts, Heritage Tests where conducted on several students. Mr. Chance Furlong and Lily included. Mr. Furlong, I am so sorry for the loss of your baby sister."_

Chance dropped the letter in shock. Lily was his baby sister. Baby Lilith that had died in the incubator they said. "Damn that doctor. And damn those nurses that lied to my mother!" He shouted in his anger and Harry woke up. "Don't worry baby, its okay." Chance said picking his nephew up and cradling him.

"_Harry will be protected from outside forces that wish him harm as long as he lives with a blood relative."_ Jake read as Chance comforted his infant nephew. _"Please keep his sure to be celebrity status from him as long as possible. And only tell him of magic when you deem he is ready to know_."

_Sincerely, _

**Albus Dumbledore. **

Chance and Jake sat there in silence for a while as baby Harry cooed and went back to slumber in Chance's comfy arms. Chance parted Harry's hair at his forehead and saw the lightning bolt again. I'll always protect you. He told Harry in his mind. "Always." Chance said as he turned off the lamp on their bedside table later that night after putting Harry to bed in a crib. Sadly laying his ears back as he saw Harry toss and turn in the crib right next to their bed.

**To Be Continued...**

**One of Chance's ancestors was human. So Lily got the recessive gene and was born human in a kat family. He is Chance's biological nephew. **

**Hope you enjoyed the long awaited second chapter! **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Two years later**

With all the crime activity down in the last couple of years, there wasn't that much need for the Swatkats. Which was a good thing because Chance and Jake had their hands full with their nephew. First was the teething.

"_No! Not a Spider Missile!" Jake said as he saw Harry chewing on a plastic missile The missile deployed and Harry cried as he was caught in a net. _

"_I TOLD you not to bring him into the hangar!" Chance shouted over the screaming toddler as they scrambled to untie the net. "Its okay, papa's here." He said as he cuddled the now whimpering toddler who started crying in pain soon after due to the teething. _

_They thanked whatever deity there was for toddler chew toys after Callie brought over her own nephew's old chewy toys. _

Never again would Jake bring baby Harry into the hangar. He always kept the toddler in a crib in their office with two baby monitors in case one went bad.

"Man, who would have thought that having a baby would be so exhausting." Chance asked after putting a squirming Harry to bed after a long day in the shop.

"Aren't you happy we never kept any of those kittens?" Jake asked in a teasing tone knowing that Chance always wanted to be a daddy.

"Ya know, we could have one the old fashioned way." Chance said rubbing Jake's rear. It was true. New advances in medicine in Megakat City gave gay couples the opportunity to have kittens the "old fashioned way" by giving the male submissive a womb and ovaries. The rear would act as a temporary vagina and they would when the time came, literally "Crap out a baby" because the male parts couldn't be replaced no matter what the scientists came up with. The best way was this way.

"And ruin my ass for you?" Jake asked with a raisede eyebrow. "I don't think so."

"Come on, they say that a pussy ass is really fun." Chance teased. Rubbing Jake's tailhole tesingly

"No you pervert!" Jake said slapping Chance's hand away.

"Aww, I'll get you eventually."

"Not likely." Jake spat.

"Goodnight hon." Chance said kissing Jake's head from behind.

Jake mumbled a goodnight.

But less than an hour later Harry started crying.

"CRAP!" Chance shouted.

A few years later, it was the family reunion. Chance's other brothers and sisters where going to their parent's farm in Kentucky.

"My beautiful baby boy." Gretchen Furlong greeted her eldest son with a hug. "And his husband." She gave Jake a big hug too as if he where her own son. "And who is this cute little fella?" She asked pointing out a shy Harry who was hiding as he was held in Chance's big arms.

"Mom. Do you remember Lilith?" Chance asked.

"Lilith died in the incubator baby." Gretchen said to Chance.

"Whose Lilith?" Valery, Chance's youngest sister asked as she helped bring out picnic foods on a wooden outdoors table.

Gretchen winced. Except for Chance who was old enough to remember their mother being pregnant, they didn't know about Lilith because they didn't remember.

"Mom. This is Harry." Chance introduced his nephew who turned and Gretchen gasped when she was looking into her own bright green emerald eyes. "He's Lilith's son."

Gretchen's eyes then trailed up to the lightning bolt scar that served as a reminder of his mother's sacrifice...

**To Be Continued...**

**Chance's parents may be in the bible belt, but they have no problems with him being gay. No offense to any of my readers from the midwest meant. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A New Teacher Part 1**

All was quiet in Megakat City. Kittens where laughing and playing on the jungle gym in the park. Toms hustled to and from in morning commutes and business meetings, and mothers sent their children off to school on the buses. Yes. All was peaceful. Until...

In a dark alley, a time portal opened up. Its swirling mystique quite the shock for the homeless tom living in a cardboard box nearby. He ran off terrified as a cloaked red figure came forth from the portal.

"I'm baaack." The Pastmaster sneered evilly.

The next day, 8 year old Harry James Furlong (His adopted name) was being checked over by his overprotective parents.

"Got everything? Your lunch money? Your comics?" Chance asked as they pulled into the school parking lot. Today Harry's class was going on a trip to the Museum of History.

"Yes dad." Harry said. He knew Chance wasn't his birth dad, but his uncle, though he called him dad anyway cause he was a father to him. Jake, though he was his dad's husband, was more like an uncle. He had everything he needed for his trip. His Jak and Daxter comics, his walkman with plenty of CD's to choose from, its amazing what people throw away that's still good. Not that everything he had was from the junkyard where they lived of course.

"Have a good time son, try to learn something." Chance said as his nephew/son got out of the car and ran to the waiting school bus.

Seven years. Chance thought as Harry waved bye from the bus as it left the parking lot of the elementary school. Seven years since Jake and I found our nephew, now son on our doorstep. Eight years...since my sister died...Chance had few regrets in his life. His crush on Callie was one of them. Another, was never getting to know the real Lily in the only way a big brother can. He never got to do all the things a big brother is supposed to do. Like intimidate her boyfriends with their father. Though he knew Jame's didn't scare easily and would have probably not been intimidated by a father/son protective duo.

The large tabby sighed as he pulled into the Junkyard. He saw Jake working on an Enforcer car.

"Harry on the bus?" Jake asked. He was protective of their nephew too.

"Yep. On his way to the Museum of History." Chance said as he grabbed a toolbox. "Back to the grease pit." He slid under another Enforcer car.

Meanwhile, at the Museum.

"This ancient tome was discovered only a last week." The guide explained to the kittens and few human children (There weren't that many humans in Megakat City) "It is unknown what lies within its pages. Perhaps there are secrets about the evolution of the Kat species, maybe its just an accountants book. But our resident expert on ancient history has been ill for the past week and so she hasn't had the chance to translate it."

Harry felt a pulse from the book. It was weird. Like...something inside him was calling to it.

Suddenly a roar was heard. Screams where heard as one of the sabretooth tigers came to life. Harry hid behind a statue. His classmates and teacher where cowering nearby as the tiger snarled and growled preparing to strike.

"Hey!" Harry shouted. "Over here!" He picked up a piece of rubble from where the tiger had crashed through the wall and threw it. It hit its mark on the back of its head and his classmates gasped as it turned toward him.

Ms. Briggs had been at the Museum overseeing construction of a new wing dedicated to Ceasar's era when the PastMaster attacked. She saw him in the crowd and hid as he held up his watch and brought the tiger skeleton to life. Immediately, she went inside her purse and pressed the Emergency button that the SwatKats had given her after their first victory over Hard Drive.

Two hours had passed since Chance had come home when they heard it. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP The alarm for the Swatkats.

"SwatKats, the PastMaster is attacking the Museum of History." Callie told them. "There's an elementary school class here and I don't know what happened to them."

Chance and Jake immediately dropped their tools and "Pressed the talk button. "We're on our way Ms. Briggs. Try to stay safe." Chance said in his T-Bone voice. Son, we're on our way. He thought about Harry who was probably scared to death. Though he was very brave, during attacks by supervillains, which he somehow ended up involved in most of the time, he was very terrified. Especially of Dark Kat. Which was because he was kidnapped when he was an infant by Dark Kat when he felt something odd about him. Most likely his magic they assumed.

They immediately left for the Hangar and swapped uniforms. Hiding their true identities under their alter egos T-Bone and Razor. Jumped into the Turbokat, and took off as soon as the hatch that hid the hangar was clear enough for the super jet to fly out of.

Harry in the meantime, was hiding from the tiger. He knew he couldn't outrun it forever. He just had to stall enough before the Swatkats arrived. And everytime they saved him, he couldn't help but wonder why they seemed so familiar. He saw a real samurai katana from one of the shattered display cases. He grabbed it and unsheathed it quickly. He saw the tiger at the end of the hallway where he was and brought it up in a guard position. The tiger growled and snarled at the boy before charging at him. Quickly and reflexively, Harry sliced at its neck. Cutting its head off. But instead of spraying blood, it collapsed into the pile of bones it was before. The magic giving it life again left it.

Suddenly he was surrounded by sabretoothed tigers. He held up the katana and prepared to go down fighting.

"Enough!" Said a voice. The tigers backed down and Harry saw a small, zombie like person wearing a cloak. "Your coming with me, my apprentice." He felt something from this boy. This, mortal child. A power unlike anything he's ever felt before. And he will have it!

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A New Teacher Part 2**

"No, no, no!" The PastMaster said yet again a couple of hours later as Harry was trying to bring forth the "magic" within him as his new "Master" said he had. "You must feel the magic inside you first. Let your very soul mold it to your will and bring it forth!" He was not the most patient teacher in the world that's for sure. Harry was merely humoring him. Cause he knew the Swatkats where on their way. They where in the clock tower above City Hall.

Meanwhile, the Swatkats had just finished off the last of the exhibits that the PastMaster had brought to life. Unfortunately, Feral helped quite a bit.

"Commander!" One of his subbordinates came running up to him. "You should see this. The PastMaster has taken a hostage!" He was holding up a video

"That's not the PastMaster's style." Commander Feral said.

"Yeah, he's never taken a hostage before. He's all about reverting Megakat City back to the Dark Ages." T-Bone said as he put his glovatrix on his hip holster for it.

"That's not what this security tape says." He says holding up a dvd copy of the footage.

He put it into the dvd player in the security office and it showed several screens. With a human boy being chased by one of the sabertooth tigers. Then the subordinate paused it and enlarged one screen. It showed how Harry hid from the tiger, looked around for a weapon, picked up the katana and sliced its head off as it charged at him..

"Smart, resourceful." Feral commented. "He'd make a fine Enforcer someday.

"The day I let my son become an Enforcer is the day I become a Death Eater." T-Bone muttered to Razor who raised an eyebrow in shock. Personally, he didn't have anything against the Enforcers. But T-Bone took their betrayal to heart. And he held a long grudge.

Then they saw the many exhibits surround Harry.

"Enough." The PastMaster said on screen. "Your coming with me. My apprentice." This shocked Feral and T-Bone and Razor.

"Think he sensed Harry's magic too?" T-Bone asked Razor quietly.

"I don't know what to think anymore. Maybe there is something more to the kid." Razor muttered back.

They watched as Harry struggled to get away from the PastMaster as he grabbed his arm and then raised his watch. It came to life with magic and they vanished as soon as The SwatKats burst onto the scene and started attacking the exhibits.

"We just missed them." T-Bone growled in anger.

"Where could they have gone?"

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He actually felt his "magic" inside him mold to his will as the Past Master told him! And above their heads, a book was being created. His own spell book! It had four circles in each corner on both sides and was black in color. With an X on both sides as well going with the lines starting in the middle of the circles. It landed in his open hands with its contents opened.

"Interesting." The Past Master said. "Here I thought you where a time wizard like me." He's an elemental instead. The Past Master thought.

Harry read the strange language in the book. He read the first spell. "The First Spell. Reis." And suddenly a black orb of crackling energy appeared above the book and flew at the PastMaster sending him flying into the clock of the clock tower.

This...this power. The PastMaster thought as he struggled to get his breath. This was a huge mistake.

I can fight him. Harry thought. "You shouldn't have taken me to learn magic PastMaster." Harry said with a glare as the PastMaster got out his watch. "Reis!" Another crackling orb of black energy appeared and hurled itself at the PastMaster which he absorbed through his watch.

"You can't possibly think you can defeat me foolish mortal child?" The zombie wizard asked with amusement. "I have centuries of experience more than you at casting spells.

Harry quickly searched the page for a defensive spell of some kind. "Kueaborutsu Gravirei!" He shouted and multiple black walls appeared behind the PastMaster from underneath the floor. He struggled against the surpressing gravity as it tried to immobilize him.

"Damn you you little brat!" The Past Master shouted as he raised his watch again and the walls blew apart.

Meanwhile, T-Bone and Razor where desperately searching for their son. His dimensional radar was cutting down on time.

"Where could they have gone?" Razor asked as he checked yet another abandoned building.

Suddenly, T-Bone reversed the Turbokat and turned it around heading the opposite direction.

"Woah!" Razor said as he pulled on an oxygen mask. "T-Bone, what's up?"

"The Clock Tower." T-Bone said narrowing his eyes as he too pulled on his oxygen mask.

Razor looked to the tower and there where several small explosions. One after another.

"Reis! Reis! Reis!" Harry kept attacking the Past Master with the first attack spell he learned and the ugly little gnome kept dodging and sucking the orbs into his watch but occasionally one would get him.

"You can't keep this up forever brat!" The Past Master taunted.

It was true. Harry was getting tired. Perhaps the magic he learned took more than simply saying the spell out loud?

"Past Master! We have you surrounded! Release the child and come out with your hands up!" The Past Master looked out the tower and saw indeed they where surrounded by Enforcers. Commander Feral at a Megaphone. He even saw those blasted SwatKats flying as fast as they could toward the Clock Tower.

"The Third Spell! Gigando Reis!" The child shouted while he was distracted and he turned to see a much larger Reis orb coming toward him fast. Before he could react, the orb blasted him out of the Clock Tower. Glass shattering as he flell to the ground below.

"Octopus Missile, Deploy!" Razor shouted and the Turbokat launched a missile toward the falling Past Master. It enveloped him in a net and hovered him to the ground as

Harry quickly hid his new spell book in his backpack as the Turbokat parked in mid air. T-Bone and Razor came over to check him out as they always d id when they had to rescue him.

"What the hell happened here?" T-Bone asked in shock seeing the crumbled black walls and shattered floor.

"One of the Past Master's new spells backfired." Harry said quickly, making up a story. "He didn't have the right requirements or something like that."

T-Bone looked skeptical. He knew when his son was lying to him. But he brushed it off. As long as the Past Master didn't have his spell books or his watch he was pretty much harmless. He saw the Past Master being hauled off in an Enforcer car and saw Feral scowling as he reluctantly got into his own car knowing Harry was safe in the SwatKat's hands.

Harry was dropped off at the Elementary school with many fans now that he had been rescued by the SwatKats that they had seen. (No one ever believed him because the news reports had always said that the Enforcer Tactical Rescue Squad saved him. But none could disprove him this time. Especially since the Turbokat landed in the school parking lot where the teachers and Harry's class where waiting.

His parents had heard about his ordeal on the news and where on him as soon as he got home. Checking his vitals, for injuries and what not. They had his favorite dessert that night. Treacle Tart. A nice end to an interesting day.

That night...Harry laid wake thinking about the spell book in his backpack. He got out of bed and took it out. It looked innocent enough. Just the circles and X on both sides. But to think it could hold such power...

"_Gigando Reis!" And Harry looked on in awe as the Third Spell he had discovered in the book slammed the Past Master out the Cloak Tower to the ground below..._

"This...is my Magic?" Harry asked outloud quietly as he could hear his dad snoring down the hall. He saw a different colored spell. Yellow like lightning. "Zaker." He said outloud and from out of no where a bolt of lightning struck an empty socket causing a slight power surge before going back to normal.

"Huh." Harry said. He'd have to study this more before doing anymore Spells other than ones he already knew. Hey...Maybe...He grinned.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Chapter! Rise of Kaito Kid." **

**I like that name. Instead of him being a thief he's going to be a vigilante. Boy is Feral gonna be pissed...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm changing what kills the bacteria from heat to cold. **

**Spells are now in bold when used. **

**I changed FREEZATO's effect. Its now an immobilization spell in my story. **

**Chapter 6: The Giant Bacteria**

The Swatkats where on the move. A guy called Morbulus was destroying oil refineries all over Megakat City.

"Let's try..." Razor let loose an Octopus Missile at Morbulus's plane. (A/N: I always thought Octopus Missiles where the net missiles, sorry to all my readers!"

"Crud, I missed." Razor said as a missile missed and struck a building instead. "Does he have eyes in the back of his head?"

T-Bone flew the Turbokat upand upside down alongside Morbulus's own jet. There where two eyes on the back of his head and they blinked up at Razor, glaring at him.

"Hey! He _does_ have eyes in the back of his head!"

Morbulus taunted them as he flew in between two buildings

"So, he wants to play "Canyon Tag" huh?" T-Bone growled as he turned the TurboKat sideways. After a few crafty flying moves, they where under Morbulus's jet.

"Let's see if Morbulus has eyes _under_ his head." Razor chuckled as he let loose another Octopus Missile. The missle struck its target and dug a hole that caused oil in Morbulus's plane to leak. Morbulus cried out in fear as his plane started to crash into the ocean. They caught him with a net missile that was attatched to the TurboKat for "rescuing" bad guys who where in danger like Morbulus was now. Morbulus pouted in his flight suit as he was held in a net.

"Whaddya think hun? Deliver or dunk?" T-Bone asked. "Dunk!" They both decided and they released the net letting Morbulus fall into the ocean.

They laughed at Morbulus as the Enforcers grabbed him and flew off back to the Garage. Luckily, Harry knew when the red light was on outside the door from the home area to the garage to not enter unless it was an extreme emergency.

"Nice flying." Jake complemented his husband.

"Nice Shootin'." Chance said back as they changed back into their uniforms. "Fun's over."

"Back to the grease pit." Jake said as they climbed up the ladder back to the garage before flipping the red light switch to off to let Harry know he could come talk to them again.

Harry had been studying his spell book for the past month and had gotten the hang of quite a number of spells. He first master a few of his dubbed "Gravity" spells. And a few "Lightning" Spells including an assist kind of spell that enhanced his physical capabilities for three minutes. One of his favorites gave him incredible speed. A spell called "Shudoruko."this spell gave him silver armor that was impenetrable and gave him super fast speed for half an hour. He'd been testing these spells at night while he worked on his uniform for his new project. Dubbed "Project Phantom." He had a black hang glider lined with jets for quick get aways from bad guys and for getting around. He also had a black tusedo with black gloves and a a Top Hat. At first he thought maybe he'd come off as a bad guy. But then he remembered the Swatkats wore black and blue uniforms with black head gear. His first test run of Project Phantom would be the next Monster attack.

"Oh great, Morbulus is gone, so's our TV." He heard Jake say in disappointment.

Dad must have gotten mad at Feral again. Harry thought with a smile. They had to find a new TV every two months or so cause his dad had a temper when it came to Ulysses Feral. But whose Morbulus? Must be some bad guy the SwatKats caught. Guess he got away.

He put away his schematics in his hiding spot in the wall so his dad's wouldn't find out what he was up to lately. Then he heard a familiar truck.

Dumb and Dumber. Harry thought with a grimace. Burke and Murray where absolute jerks. And they never let up on his dads.

"Hey, I think I found Callie's new engine. With a little modification of course." Chance said as he picked up a large engine that was dumped by Burke and Murray. Harry smiled. He got his engineering skills from his mother's side of his family.

"And I think I found our new TV." Jake said pulling out a small television from the pile.

Its done. Harry thought later that night as he pulled off the work mask for welding. Project Phantom is ready for its first test run. He clipped on his belt that had a holster for his Spell book and pulled on his tux and climbed onto the roof of the shop using a ladder. He got a running start before leaping off and he pressed a button on his belt. In an instant a black Hangglider unveiled itself and the jets burst into action.

"Woohoo!" Harry shouted into the night as he flew high into the air. It was like his own mini Turbokat. Project Phantom was definitely ready for action.

Meanwhile, Morbulus was in Dr. Viper's laboratory.

"Quite the spread Doc." Morbulus whistled as he eyed the many beakers and chemical glasses and holsters for said glasses and many experiments. "You've got everything a mad scientist needs."

"Everything except one thing. A little chemical called. "Katalysssst 99." Viper hissed and narrowed. "And your going to help me with this Morbulus. Your going to help me get into Megakat Bio Chemical Labsssss."

"Megakat Bio Chemicals?" Morbulus asked in shock. "But that building's impenetrable!"

"Which is why I'm going to give you little booster, my new bacteria!" Viper cackled as he injected Morbulus with a strange purple substance that spread all over Morbulus's body and soon, Morbulus became a bacteria monster.

Ah, Saturday. Where children begin their weekend off from school, and Chance and Jake get half days of work. (Feral realized he can't run them into the ground with exhaustion) Except for today...Today Feral had ordered them to work on a squadron of Enforcer cars that had major problems. Even now at four o'clock PM they where only on the last one.

At the new Manx Municipal Park, Mayor Manx was dedicating this park with a statue of himself. When a gross looking hand clawed its way out of the sewers.

"Quick! Get a shot of that!" Ann Gora ordered her cameraman, Johnny.

Callie Briggs got into her own car and rammed into the weird, purple monster as it leered down at her. Unfortunately, it split into two. "If this isn't a SwatKat emergency I don't know what is!" She huffed as she took out her beacon.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP **

Fortunatly for Chance and Jake, Harry had the TV turned up real loud on his favorite anime, Yu Yu Hakusho. And it was at the ending theme. A song called Unbalanced Kiss. So he didn't hear the Turbokat take off from the hangar. He then turned on the news, minutes later, a black figure was soaring through the skies. With a book on its hip.

Callie shrieked in terror with Mayor Manx as a bacteria monster leered and moved toward Manx's car.

"**ZAKER**!" A young voice shouted and the two where shocked as a bolt of lightning struck the arm of the monster. They both felt a weight on the roof and got out to see an young child in a black tuxedo and with a black cape.

"Who are you?" Callie asked.

"Never mind that now. Are you all right Mayor? Miss Briggs?" The boy asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yes, thank you." Callie thanked the boy.

"Damn, that didn't work." The boy said as the monster got up. He flipped through the pages of a black book.

A spell book? Like the Past Master? Callie thought. Strange.

"**REIS**!" The boy shouted and the book glowed a purple color as a black orb of crackling energy appeared in front of him and shot at the monster.

Manx just stood there looking stupid as the monster split in two.

"Oh crap." Harry said in shock. Lightning won't work. Gravity spells don't do anything. What will? He thought. The Shudoruko spell is an assist spell, I know!

"Stay back Miss Briggs, **GIKOR!**" The boy ordered and shouted something in a language she had never heard. Callie looked over to him and saw the book glowing a bright blue as ice shards shaped like jewels flew at the two bacteria monsters. The spell struck one arm on each monster and the arm froze then broke off. It shattered and melted into the concrete and did not split into another monster.

"That's it! Cold hurts them!" The boy said excitedly. "Try this one on for size." He flipped a few pages. "**FREEZATO!**" A wind blew all of a sudden and the bacteria froze over moaning in protest before shattering.

"Incredible." Callie whispered in awe as the boy flipped through the pages again. About time Feral showed up. She thought as she saw the Enforcer chopper commandeered by Feral himself "No!" She shouted as Feral shot at a third bacteria who split into several more bacteria.

"Oh just perfect. Way to go Mr. Sureshot." Harry snapped at Feral who then spotted the black clad teen.

"Not another vigilante!" Feral groaned.

"Commander, just attacking them won't work!" Callie told him as the mysterious boy flipped through the Pages muttering "Where is it?"

"I give the orders here Miss Briggs." Feral snapped.

"She's right Commander, cold hurts them."

"And how do you know?"

"He destroyed two before you created more." Callie snapped back. "Can you get to the SwatKats?" She asked.

"I got just the spell ma'am." The boy winked from behind his monocle. "**SHUDORUKO!**" He shouted and the book glowed silver inside before silver armor snapped on all around him, even a silver helmet his head.

"What the-?" Feral asked as Harry ran off at super speed, kicking up dust on the road. "How the devil did he do that?"

"I'm not sure Commander." Callie admitted. "But it is pretty useful."

Razor was riding along a tunnel trying to catch one of the bacteria monsters. When something started running alongside him.

"Razor!" The person shouted. Then he looked beside him to see, a person running at the speed of his cyclotron!

"What the heck?" Razor asked.

"The bacteria monsters, their hurt by cold!" He said before running ahead. He jumped up and landed on on the end of the Cyclotron behind Razor. "Hope you don't mind Hitchhikers."

"Not at all." Razor smirked. At least he's on our side. "So these things are hurt by cold you said-"

"**GIKOR!**" The kid shouted and Razor looked behind him to see strange writing glow bright blue and he ducked as ice shards flew ahead of them. He didn't see the monster ahead of them.

"Hey, watch it!" Razor scolded the kid.

"Sorry, I'm kinda new at this." The kid pointed out as the armor dissolved and vanished. "Ah crap, oh well Can you handle these two?" He asked seeing the two monsters blocking the exit.

"You bet."Razor said reaching in his pocket for a Freeze Bomb.

"Good. I'll go tell T-Bone. Does he have missiles he can fire?"

"Yeah, but he usually leaves the shooting to me." Razor said. "I can auto-fire using my glovatrix." Razor said. "Go warn T-Bone."

The kid flipped through the book to a yellow colored writing. "RAOZARUK!" He shouted. A rainbow colored lightning bolt came from the entrance and struck him. His body glowed a rainbow of colors and his light muscles bulged slightly. "I'm off." He said and he ran past the two monsters and jumped from building to building much to the shock of Razor.

"If I was the Turbokat, where would I be right now?" Harry muttered on a rooftop. He had precioius little time with his Raozaruk spell. Hmm...He thought. Then he gasped as he saw three bacteria monsters going to Megakat Labs. "Megakat Bio Chemicals?" Harry wondered. Then a light clicked about a new chemical developed by the company. "Katalyst 99! Then this is the work of Dr. Viper!" He ran down the glass windows of the building causing its inhabitants to ooh and ah at what they just saw.

After using his two remaining minutes running to the Megakat Labs main building he just saw the Turbokat fly onto the roof. "Oh great." He muttered. He pushed the button with his thumb on the remote releaser of his hang glider and the jets let him fly up to the roof without any wind assistance. He pushed the button again and the hang glider went back inside his jet pack like pack. He ran past into the open rooftop door and down the stairs. He heard a female scream.

"Miss Briggs!" Harry shouted and he burst through the door to see T-Bone holding Miss Briggs.

"Game's up Dr. Viper."

Harry saw the melted remains of the bacteria monsters. Guess Razor relayed the message in case I didn't make it in time. Harry thought.

"Still one more play left!" Viper cackled as he took two beakers of Katalyst 99 and shook them before throwing them at Miss Briggs and T-Bone.

"NO!" Harry shouted before flipping through his spell book. **"RASHIELD!" ** And a mystical shield appeared in front of T-Bone who was shielding Callie. The shield electrified and sent the chemicals back at Viper who shrieked as they blew him sky high through the roof.

"Who the heck are you?" T-Bone asked the black clad teen.

"Not important." Harry told T-Bone. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine." Callie said. "Was that a defense?" She asked curiously.

"Rashield." Harry nodded. "It deflects any types of attack back to the attacker in full force. So Viper was after Katalyst 99?"

"Yeah, thanks for your help kid." T-Bone said as Razor arrived on his cyclotron.

"No problem." Harry said pushing the button again and unveiling his black hang glider. "Looks like Viper took off. You guys don't need me anymore." Harry said. "See ya." He took off running toward the broken window of the top floor and jumped. After pressing the button again. They watched him glide off into the afternoon sunlight.

"Just who is "The Phantom?" As many who witnessed a young boy dressed all in black assist the SwatKats in taking out giant bacteria creatures created by Dr. Viper have dubbed him. That is a mystery, the only thing we know is that he is a very young, and human for he had no fur or a tail." Ann Gora was saying on Kats Eye News that night. "Well rest assured we owe our lives not only to the Swatkats, but to this brave child as well. This is Ann Gora, with Kats Eye News." Jake switched off the TV in the office as Chance was scratching the back of his head. "Who is that kitten?" Chance asked. "He seemed familiar somehow."

Jake had an idea. But dismissed it. No wizard child had such control over their magic at that age nor did any spells that he could recall do anything like The Phantom's spells did. And he had to read them from that book apparently. "No idea, but I guess a little extra help with the bad guys wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"I guess so." Chance said as they closed up shop for the day.

In Harry's room, Harry got out of his Phantom costume and put it in his hiding place in the wall with his spell book. He had to admit, taking out those monsters made him feel...powerful. Like he wasn't helpless anymore. He decided to start taking the spellbook with him to school in case of emergencies.

**To Be Continued...**

**I worked all week on this. Hope you guys like! **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
